Masa Depan
by Diput
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura menemukan benda aneh berbentuk bola kristal berwarna putih di lemari penyimpanan Orochimaru. Saat mereka mendekatkan wajahnya pada bola aneh tersebut, mereka terlempar ke masa depan! Apa yang mereka lihat?/"Posisi ini sangat cocok untukmu, Haruno. Kau terlihat seperti pembantu.", 'Aku. Sangat. Benci. Sasuke. Uchiha.'/DEDICATED TO SASUSAKU FANDAY./AU/Drabble.


Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda acak-acakan bangun dengan mata yang sangat berat, ia melihat jam dinding dan— "ASTAGA INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA!" —berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

**.**

**.**

**Masa Depan**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Ga jelas, bikinnya buru-buru, typos, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari fanart SasuSaku XD**

**.**

**Romance/Fantasy**

**.**

**Dedicated to SasuSaku Fanday 2013**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas Fisikanya, hari ini ia bangun jam tujuh lima puluh. Kelas pertamanya adalah Fisika yang dimulai jam delapan pagi. Gurunya yang terkenal sangat killer pada murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan mengajar hari ini.

'Mampus aku!' batin Sakura tersiksa saat ia sudah ada di depan kelas dan melihat ada Pak Orochimaru—gurunya— sudah berada di dalam kelas. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sangat hati-hati sambil terus berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa supaya ia tidak diberi hukuman.

"Well, well, lihat siapa yang terlambat hari ini." guru itu mendesis sinis. Sakura menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat malu.

"Berharap akan diberi keringanan karena kau murid terpintar di sekolah ini, hm?"

"Ti-tidak, pak, anu, maafkan sa-sa—"

"Cukup, kau terlambat, hukuman sesudah pulang sekolah di kantorku. Duduk."

"Ya, pak."

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya dan melihat Ino Yamanaka bergeser memberinya tempat duduk dengan tatapan prihatin dan dibalas senyum lemah dari Sakura.

"_Apakah itu... Sakura Haruno?"_

"_Orang yang selalu disiplin?"_

"_Yang selalu membaca?"_

"_Ia terlambat? Pasti dunia mau kiamat!"_

"_Ssstt, berisik, nanti dia dengar!"_

Sakura berusaha sangat keras menghiraukan bisik-bisik yang mulai terdengar di telinganya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi dengan kencang dan Orochimaru menengok ke arah Sasuke Uchiha yang ngos-ngosan.

"Uchiha..."

Sasuke menatap guru Fisikanya.

"Hukuman sore ini di kantorku, duduk." adalah kata-kata yang simpel dari Orochimaru.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar kembali, Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam. "Cukup," dan ia pun menatap tajam murid-muridnya. "Kelas dimulai."

-o-

* * *

-o-

"Kau baik saja?"

Sakura mendongak menatap sahabatnya, "Yaa, mungkin tidak."

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Ino bertanya sambil minum jus jeruknya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mau menceritakannya."

"Ya sudah, semangat ya! Aku mendukungmu, seharusnya kau senang dapat hukuman dengan Uchiha tampan itu."

"Tidak akan ada orang yang senang jika mendapat hukuman, Ino." Sakura pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap pergi menuju kantor Orochimaru.

"Bereskan Lab Kimia sebersih-bersihnya. Jangan pulang sebelum aku datang, aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi untuk mengontrol kalian," Orochimaru berkata tegas. "ingat, jangan rusak barang apapun dan _jangan_ sentuh barang-barangku" ia menekankan kata 'jangan' pada kalimatnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Well..."

"Posisi ini sangat cocok untukmu, Haruno. Kau terlihat seperti pembantu." seringai terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura memberi Sasuke tatapan tajam. 'Jangan hiraukan... jangan hiraukan..'

"Cepat cuci tabung reaksinya, Jidat, kau membuang waktumu."

'Aku. Sangat. Benci. Sasuke. Uchiha.'

-o-

* * *

-o-

Tidak seperti yang Sasuke dan Sakura duga, Orochimaru belum kembali untuk mengontrol mereka, padahal pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Lab Kimia sangat bersih sekarang.

Sasuke yang bosan akhirnya membuka lemari Orochimaru. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh barang-barang Pak Orochimaru!" Sakura protes, tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan terus mengotak-atik barang Orochimaru.

"Hei, apa ini?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Benda yang sangat aneh, seperti bola kristal, dan berwarna putih. Di dalamnya terdapat asap yang mengepul.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada bola kristal tersebut saat Sakura menghampirinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bola aneh itu juga.

Sasuke dan Sakura terhisap ke dalam bola tersebut dan mereka berada di ruangan yang aneh. Dan perlu ditekankan bahwa mereka jatuh dari atas menuju lantai.

"Ugh.." Sakura meringis dan membuka matanya. "Dimana aku?"

"U-Uchiha!" Sakura melihat Sasuke terjatuh dengan sangat keras di bagian pantatnya.

"Ouch!" Sasuke mengusap-usap pantatnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya menuju sekeliling ruangan. "Dimana kita ini?"

"Ini terlihat seperti rumah seseorang." Sakura berspekulasi. "Kurasa kita berada di masa depan, Uchiha."

"Jangan bercanda." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Itu, lihat!" Sakura menunjuk seorang pria berperawakan tegap dan tinggi dengan rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat yang terlihat seperti Sasuke yang lebih tua.

"I-itu, aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Lihat, itu juga ada dirimu!" ia menunjuk seorang wanita di sebelah Sasuke dewasa yang sedang menyandar di pundaknya.

"Apakah itu... a-aku? Tidak mungkin!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini pasti mimpi! Ya, ini pasti mimpi." Ia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke-dewasa terlihat menyeringai pada Sakura-dewasa. Sakura-dewasa tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Tidak! Hei! Hentikan kelakuanmu!" Sasuke berteriak saat bibir Sasuke-dewasa menempel pada bibir Sakura-dewasa. "Hentikan mimpi buruk ini!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke-dewasa pada Sakura-dewasa dan merekapun berciuman kembali. "Aku juga mencintamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aaa...!" Sasuke dan Sakura berdua berteriak keras, dan merekapun terlempat kembali pada Lab Kimia nya Orochimaru.

-o-

* * *

-o-

Pak Orochimaru datang dan melihat sekeliling. Sangat bersih, bola aneh itu sudah berada di lemarinya. "Well..." ia menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Kalian boleh pulang. Jangan sampai terlambat lagi. Atau aku akan memberi hukuman yang lebih buruk."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk cepat dan pergi meningglkan Lab Kimia.

.

"Kita akan merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun." Kata Sakura pada saat mereka sudah di luar Lab.

"Baiklah, setuju."

"Hmm, sampai jumpa..." kata Sakura. "... ayam." Lanjutnya kemudian berlari pulang.

* * *

_**Enam tahun kemudian...**_

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Ya?" Sasuke menatap intens istrinya. "Ada apa Saku?"

"Aku hanya... mengingat kembali saat kita sekolah."

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan ingat masa-masa itu lagi."

"Bukan, apa kau ingat saat kita dapat hukuman dari Orochimaru di Lab Kimia dan menemukan bola kristal aneh?"

Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat. "Ya, ya aku ingat, kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Bukankah, bukankah pemandangan yang kita lihat..."

"Jadi kita dilihat oleh..."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun._"

"... astaga."

**THE END**

* * *

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY! Ini pertama kalinya Diput ikut ngerayain ini loohh XD *bangga*  
**

**Ini drabble bukan sih? Makasih udah mau baca! ^o^**

**Diput/2/20/2013**


End file.
